The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a retractable heat exchanger.
Electronic devices, e.g., computers, mobile phones, tablets, electronic readers, and the like include components which generate heat which, in turn, must be dissipated from the device chassis. Computer systems have employed active heat dissipation systems such as fans and blowers to dissipate heat from the chassis. However, many thin form factor electronic devices rely on passive heat dissipation systems, e.g., heat spreaders, to dissipate heat from electronic components in the device. Heat dissipation efficiency is a limiting factor in managing the operating power of electronic devices. Accordingly, heat exchangers may find utility, e.g., in design and construction of electronic devices.